9th Operational Weather Squadron
The 9th Operational Weather Squadron (9 OWS), based out of Shaw AFB, SC, was the Squadron responsible for weather prediction in the Southeastern United States. It was split from the 28th Operational Weather Squadron in 2006. The 9 OWS inactivated on 31 May 2008 and merged with the 26th Operational Weather Squadron located on Barksdale AFB, Louisiana. Mission The 9th Operational Weather Squadron was responsible for producing and disseminating mission planning and execution weather analyses, forecasts, and briefings for Air Force, Army, Navy, Marines, Guard, Reserve, USSTRATCOM, and USNORTHCOM forces operating at 40 installations/sites in a 4 state region of the Southeastern United States. The 9th weather squadron was responsible for base or post forecasting, developing weather products, briefing transient aircrews, and weather warnings for all of their geographical units. Using automatic observing systems located at all military installations and communicating with their combat weather flights, the squadron was able to 'watch' the weather in their entire area of responsibility from one central location. History 20 July 2006, the 28th Operational Weather Squadron was split into the USCENTCOM which would stay the 28th Operational Weather Squadron, and the 9th Operational Weather Squadron which would continue the CONUS based operations. It was inactivated in 2008. Personnel and resources 9th Operational Weather Squadron’s manning consisted of active duty, reserve, civilian and contract personnel and was located on Shaw Air Force Base, SC., under the 1st Weather Group, Offutt Air Force Base, NE. Emblem Approved on 10 Apr 1959, the blue and black background colors indicate day and night and are symbolic of the around-the-clock mission of the unit. The three lightning flashes are symbolic of the commands the squadron supports. The cumulonimbus cloud is a weather symbol. It is commonly known as an "anvil top" cloud and this is again repeated in the iron anvil. The arm and the hammer indicate the drive of the unit. Taken together, the arm and hammer, the iron anvil, the cloud and the lightning symbolize the forcefulness of the squadron. Lineage * Constituted as the 9th Weather Squadron : Activated on 17 July 1942 : Inactivated on 30 June 1972 : Activated on 1 January 1975 : Inactivated on 15 July 1992 * Redesignated 9th Operational Weather Squadron : Activated on 20 Jul 2006 : Inactivated on 24 June 2008 Assignments * Caribbean Wing, Air Transport Command, 17 June 1942 * Flight Control Command, ca. 1943 * Weather Wing, Flight Control Command (later Army Air Forces Weather Wing), May 1943 * 68th Army Air Forces Base Unit (101st Weather Group), 1944 * 101st Weather Group (later 2101st Weather Group), 3 June 1948 * 2059th Air Weather Wing, 1 October 1950 * 2101st Air Weather Group, 1 August 1951 * 1st Weather Group, 1 April 1952 * 3d Weather Wing, 1 October 1956 - 30 June 1972 * 3d Weather Wing, 1 January 1975 - 15 July 1992 * 1st Weather Group, 20 July 2006 – 24 June 2008 Stations * Morrison Field, Florida 17 June 1942 * Borrinquen Field (later Ramey Air Force Base, Puerto Rico, ca December 1942 * March Air Force Base, Californie, unknown - 30 June 1972 * March Air Force Base, California, 1 January 1975 - 15 July 1992 *Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, 20 July 2006 – 24 Jun3 2008 See also *List of United States Air Force weather squadrons External links * 28WS/28OWS/9OWS Article * 28WS/28OWS/9OWS Article * 28OWS/9OWS Article * 28OWS/9OWS Article Weather 0009